Silver Blood
Dumbledore walked to Wool's Head Orphanage and then * Mrs Cole : I must admit on your confusion upon receiving your letter Mr. Dumbledore in all the years Tom's been here at the Orphanage he has never ever had a visitor and I possibly seen the incidents with the other orphans. NASTY incidents. * Mrs Cole opens the door and : Tom? You got a visitor. This is Mr Dumberton- sorry, Dumbledore. He's come to tell you... well, I'll let him do it. * Dumbledore : How're you, Tom? * Tom : Good. Here's a doctor on you. * Dumbledore : No, I'm a professor. * Tom : I believe you when pigs fly. She once me loved her. I think I'm different. * Dumbledore : Well perhaps you're right. * Tom : I'm not mad. * Dumbledore : Hogwarts is not a place for mad people. It's a school of witchcraft and wizardry. You can do things can't you, Tom. Things that the children can't do. * Tom : I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who're mean to me. I can make them hurt if I want. Who are you? * Dumbledore : Unlike you, Tom. I'm different. So is my former friend, Grindelwald. * Tom : Prove It! * Fire appears and Dumbledore : I think there's something in your wardrobe trying to get out, Tom. * Fire leaves and Dumbledore : Thievery isn't tolerated at Hogwarts, Tom. But at Hogwarts you'll be taught only how to use magic but how to control it so you don't want to end up like Ariana Dumbledore, my sister. She used under-age magic in the backyard and she couldn't control it and three muggles beat her up and Percival Graves, my father had killed them and got sentenced to Azkaban just like your uncle and grandfather, Me, my brother Aberforth, and Kendra, my mother moved to Godric's Hollow. Ariana was locked up at St. Mungos. Me and my former friend, Gellert Grindelwald were neighbours. Please don't be like Ariana. You'll have to have magic under control. Capishe? * Tom : I can speak to snakes too if they find me- How did you know my mother's side of the family went to azkaban but not my maternal grandmother? * Later at diagon alley... Tom : I don't like my father's side of the family and all male muggles are named Tom. * Dumbledore : You dislike the name tom? * Tom : There are a lot of Toms even my paternal ancestors. They're all named Tom Lindsey Riddle, Tom Simon Riddle, Tom Joseph Riddle, Tom Leslie Riddle, Tom Roman Ann Riddle, Tom Pierre Riddle, Tom Talis Riddle, Tom Gerald Riddle, Tom Dayton Riddle, Tom Eamon Riddle, Tom Reginald Riddle, Tom Ares Riddle, Tom Morrison Riddle, Tom Dashiell Riddle, Tom Carl Vincent Riddle, Tom Parish Riddle, Tom Basil Riddle, Tom William Riddle Sr, Tom William Riddle Jr, Tom Lynch Riddle, Tom Hancock Riddle, Tom Christopher Sheridan Riddle, Thomas Riddle, Tom Riddle Sr, and me Tom Marvolo Riddle. I must change it from Tom Marvolo Riddle (Tom Riddle XXVI/Tom Riddle Jr) to fashion myself a new name. * Dumbledore : Let's go. Diagon Alley. * Tom : Bye, Orphanage. Characters * Selene Cole * Albus Dumbledore * Tom Riddle * Tom * Garrick Ollivander * Lalita Lalage * Ozzie Blott * Jasper Flourish * Fulkward Kettlehelm * Abraxas Malfoy * Archibald Aardwolf * Antonin Dolohov * Emlyn Avery * Philibert Everard * Ezra Dunston * Elvira Highcastle * Naomi Howard * Belinda Jabez * Tiernan Lestrange * Leonid Llewellyn * Tatiana Meyrick * Marca Zelyonaya * William Wilmot * Dorea Black * Horace Slughorn * Messrs Parkinson * Messrs Bulstrode * Iolanthe Oannes * Violet Selwyn * Lucretia Black * Walburga Crabbe * Salvo Tegner * Enid Albertstone * * Jana Teires * Julia Nettleskip